


Tokyo Ghoul October Event 2020

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Costume Party, Discussion of Shinohara's wife, Getting Together, Gift Giving, Hanbee baking Juuzou a pie, Handcuffs, Itori and Uta meddling, Kissing, Light Angst, Masks, Multi, Pining, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, a little bit sad sorry, akira sending a u up? text, bed sharing, but in a hopeful way lol, high praise of ghost whisperer, pumpkin Urie, storeroom kissing, will tag as each one gets added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: A collection of themed drabbles/small fics for the Autumn season1) Bloody Mary- Hidekane (Teen)2) What Baking Can Do- Suzuhan (General)3) Pumpkin- Mutsurie (General)4) Costumes- Ayahina (General, Teen idk)5) Pumpkin Spice Hell- Seiaki (Teen)6) Secrets- Arieto (Explicit)7- Masked- Touken with Haise (Teen)
Relationships: Abara Hanbee/Suzuya Juuzou, Arima Kishou/Yoshimura Eto | Takatsuki Sen, Fueguchi Hinami/Kirishima Ayato, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou, Mutsuki Tooru/Urie Kuki
Kudos: 52





	1. Bloody Mary- Hidekane

Kaneki is skeptical of the legend of Bloody Mary and Hide is more than willing to challenge his belief.

“This is pretty unrealistic” Kaneki commented as the woman on screen caused the glass to shatter.

“It’s not supposed to be realistic” Hide replied, flicking a piece of popcorn at him “Anyway, it’s way freakier to play the game in real life”

“A fake ghost can’t be any scarier than ghouls” Kaneki shuddered. He pressed a pillow against his chest.

Hide snorted, sitting up on the bed “You’re just a big scaredy cat. I’d date a hot ghoul chick if she came my way. A ghoulfriend, if you will”

“Hide, no”

“Hide, _yes_ ”

“She would eat you alive” Kaneki figured it was inevitable that Hide would begin to date one day. He hoped that nothing would come between their friendship when it happened. He also hoped for something _else_ but was trying to be realistic. Some wishes only came true for lucky people and life had made it clear he was not one of them. 

He wiggled his eyebrows “I’ll look forward to it then”

“Gross” Kaneki wrinkled his nose. He sure hoped that Hide was joking “This show is very predictable. It follows the same fake formula each episode”

“I’ll have you know that Ghost Whisperer is a form of modern art!” Hide gasped in mock horror “Not every episode is fake, either. Bloody Mary is a real thing”

Kaneki gave him a skeptical look.

“You chant her name three times while facing a mirror in a dark room and turn around while you do it. Then, she appears and curses or scratches you” Hide continued.

“What’s the basis of this?”

He ruffled Kaneki’s hair “If you think it’s so fake, wanna try it out with me?”

Kaneki ducked out of his reach, flattening his hair again. He ignored the tingles that ran down his neck. Trying out a Halloween party game wasn’t what he had anticipated when Hide had invited him over for pizza, popcorn and tv shows. Hide _did_ look pretty excited, though “Alright then, show me how to do it”

Hide grabbed his arm, pulling Kaneki from the bed and into the bathroom. He flicked the light switch. Kaneki stared at their shadowy reflections in the mirror. He never was a big fan of the dark, but at least he had Hide with him.

“Hide…have you done this before?”

“Nah, but who better to try it out with than my best friend?”

Kaneki weakly returned Hide’s wide grin. Best friend, that was what he was to Hide. He was glad, really. Without him, he would be so lonely. But…he wasn’t so sure best friends were supposed to think about each other the way he thought about Hide.

Hide shut the door, causing the room to be enveloped by complete darkness “Ready?”

Kaneki nodded, then realized that Hide couldn’t see him “Y-Yes”

“Spin three times and repeat what I told you”

Kaneki turned on his heel, in tune with Hide “Bloody Mary”

“Bloody Mary”

“Bloody Mary”

Kaneki let out a heavy breath as they both came to a stop. Nothing happened. What a relief, it was fake after all.

A light brush of fingernails trailed down his arm and Kaneki let out a loud yelp “Fuck!” He smacked away the other body, fist flying out.

“Ouch!” Hide groaned.

The light flickered on and Kaneki’s eyes widened as he surveyed the damage done to Hide’s face. Blood dripped from his nose.

“Hide, I’m so sorry! Did I break it?”

Hide pinched the bridge of his nose “Not broken, just a little hurt. Don’t worry ‘bout it”

Kaneki picked up a few tissues, motioning for Hide to drop his hand so he could mop up the blood “But, you’re bleeding”

“Okay, so maybe a lot hurt. It’s not broken, though. It was my fault for scaring you, anyway” Hide said, tilting his head back so Kaneki could stuff the tissues up his nose “I didn’t know you could swear, my innocent little lamb”

“I’m not _that innocent_ ” Kaneki protested “I’m a normal seventeen year old”

Hide met his eyes “Yeah, I guess you are kinda all grown up now, huh?”

Kaneki felt awkward under his gaze “Ah, yeah. Ehm, should we get to sleep now?”

“If that’s what you want to do”

***

Kaneki fidgeted with his blanket as he desperately tried to fall asleep. Logically, he knew Bloody Mary wasn’t real, it had only been Hide who scratched him, but his heartbeat hadn’t seemed to have received the memo. Next time, he would ask that they stick to regular horror movies.

“Kaneki, are you still awake?” Hide whispered.

“Yeah”

“Scared of Bloody Mary?”

“Maybe” He admitted.

“Wanna come in my bed?”

Kaneki’s stomach fluttered. They had shared a bed before. It was no big deal. But never while sleeping “Okay”

He stood up from his place on the floor and crawled into the bed, careful not to accidentally sit on Hide “I’m sorry for hitting you”

Hide laughed “I know, you don’t have to keep saying it”

Kaneki smiled. It had probably been ridiculous to worry about something so small affecting their friendship. He shuffled backwards slightly, stopping when he came into contact with something that felt an awful lot like…

“Hah. Sorry, hormones, y’know?”

“Ah, yes” Kaneki mumbled, willing away his own body’s reaction. _Now was not the time_.

“Kaneki…” Hide said softly “Can I try something? If you aren’t into it, we can just pretend it never happened”

“No more Halloween games”

“No more Halloween games” He promised.

Kaneki held his breath as Hide hovered over him. Surely, he wasn’t going to kiss him. It was probably just some dumb prank again.

“Stop me any time” Hide murmured, lowering his head and brushing his lips softly against Kaneki’s.

Kaneki made to move against him, but Hide was already gone, still hovering over him. Hide looked as terrified as he felt “Hide…why did you kiss me?”

“I wanted to”

“Oh”

Hide cringed, rolling over so that he was on his back again “Just pretend it didn’t happen, okay?”

“N-No” Kaneki said “I liked it”

Hide turned to him again “Really?”

“Yes. Can you…maybe do it again?”

Hide smiled, leaning in once more. This time Kaneki was able to kiss back.


	2. What Baking Can Do- Suzuhan

Hanbee bakes Juuzou a pie while they discuss Shinohara’s wife

Hanbee tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear and brushed his hands on the black apron, flour dusting the fabric where his fingertips touched. The others had showed disinterest at his suggestion of baking a dessert pie for Juuzou, so Hanbee had taken it upon himself to do all the work.

The door began to creak open and Hanbee froze. He hadn’t anticipated his squad leader getting back so early. Usually when he trained Mutsuki they took several hours and _he_ of course was _not_ invited, that much was clear. He didn’t look like he had been training. That was strange.

Juuzou licked his lips at the sight of the food, leaning over the counter and looking in great interest “What are you making?”

Well, there goes that surprise. Hanbee sighed. He lifted the bowl “Making a candy apple pie for you”

“I didn’t know that was a thing”

“It’s similar to a regular apple pie, only with much more sugar” He said “You’re back early”

Juuzou nodded, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket “We didn’t feel like training today, so we went for ice cream instead”

So, when Mutsuki said he didn’t feel like training he got treated to sugary treats, _but when_ _he did it_ Juuzou made him stay an extra _hour_. Hanbee gave a weak smile “That sounds nice”

Juuzou pointed to the cider bottle that Hanbee had been making his way through over the past half hour “Pour me a drink”

“Don’t get drunk” He warned, tipping the liquid into a cup, perhaps a little too high, and handing it to him.

“How come?” Juuzou tilted his head, grinning playfully at him “Wouldn’t you take care of me if I did?”

To Hanbee, that question sounded an awful lot like a trap “Of course” He answered.

Juuzou’s grin faded into something reminiscent of a glum expression as he took several sips and stared into the glass “Shinohara told me he wanted to take me for a drink one day”

Shinohara. Juuzou had told Hanbee that the man had been his superior, but it was clear that he meant much more than that, he was something akin to a father figure. Hanbee had taken to visiting the hospital in Juuzou’s place, usually with a bouquet of flowers in hand. However, they had both visited together for the first time earlier that week, something that had seemed to weigh heavily on his squad leader.

“Shinohara’s wife asked me to come over for dinner. I saw her when I went to visit yesterday” Juuzou continued.

That didn’t surprise him. Hanbee had met the woman when he visited on multiple occasions and she always asked how Juuzou was and talked about her own life, even going as far as to tell him stories about her and Shinohara’s relationship, heavily hinting that ice cream store first dates were a good idea. Hanbee assumed she thought he and Juuzou were romantically involved, but that was ridiculous, his superior would never think of him that way “What did you say?”

“I said I’d probably be busy”

Hanbee hesitated.

Juuzou took a gulp of the cider and stared him down “You want to say something to me”

He lowered his gaze. Sometimes Hanbee was unsure of where the line was between being a friend and being a subordinate, and sometimes he felt like their relationship was outside of the line altogether. It wasn’t his place to say anything, but he truly cared and so he took the risk “I think you should start attending the things she invites you to”

“She doesn’t even _know_ me”

“She wants to have the opportunity to get to know you”

“She said their kids would like help with the stitching on their Halloween costumes” He mumbled, the almost empty glass of alcohol seeming to be getting to him.

Hanbee frowned, wanting to reach out and hug him, but worried it would be inappropriate “How did that make you feel?”

“Good, I think” Juuzou sighed “It was weird that she didn’t think I was disgusting for the stitching. It felt nice”

“You deserve to be treated kindly like that” He said firmly, picking up the sugar bag and measuring out a few cups. He dumped the sugar into the mixing bowl.

“More sugar” Juuzou piped up.

“But the recipe-”

“More”

“As you wish” Hanbee complied, adding an extra two cups.

Juuzou’s glass clinked against the kitchen counter as he set it down. He rested his head on his hands, watching Hanbee work “Are you doing anything tomorrow?”

_More_ _training?_ “No, sir”

Juuzou smiled lazily, an after effect of the alcohol. Hanbee would ensure that he drank plenty of water “We’re going to go to that ice cream place I went to today, then. I wanted to make sure it was good first”

Hanbee’s hands were shaky as he refilled Juuzou’s glass with tap water, pushing the cup towards him. Perhaps he wasn’t alone in his feelings of confusion towards the classification of their relationship. What he did know, though, was that Juuzou was important to him, and would continue to be so regardless of how the next day would pan out. He smiled to himself for the rest of the night until his other squad members told him to cut it out.


	3. Pumpkin- Mutsurie

It was that time of year when the leaves turned to a crisp golden brown against the hazy evenings, crunching softly under his shoes. The house had been filled with the scent of rich spices and pumpkin treats, curtesy of Sasaki and Mutsuki who had been baking frequently over the past month. It was enough for any artistic personality to yearn for more free time to work on their craft. Perhaps other painters would be dipping their brushes into shades of rust, but not Urie. No, his creative mind was being plagued by green, green, _green_.

Urie took a step back from his work. Another painting. Another piece of perfection. Another sign of weakness He raked his nails across the canvas, tearing it to shreds.

**_Enough._ **

***

Urie hooked his earphones in and headed downstairs. Takeomi had been talking about making muscle mass progress as of late. Urie couldn’t let him get ahead. His silence was interrupted by a loud shriek from Yonebayashi. He noticed everyone standing in the kitchen, pumpkins set in front of them. Ah, it was Halloween soon.

“Do not carve any penises on these pumpkins!” Sasaki warned a cheeky looking Yonebayashi who turned her pumpkin away from him and gave a faux innocent look.

“I won’t!”

Mutsuki glanced towards the front door, and upon realising he was there gave him that awful soft gaze. It was one that said _you’re one of us, we care about you_. He hated it “Urie, wanna join?”

He paused, almost considering saying yes for a moment. _**Just a teammate**_. Urie shook his head “No, I have to go train (I almost want to say yes)”

Before he closed the door behind him, he glanced at his squad members. Childish laughter echoed as they chased each other around the kitchen with knives covered in pumpkin guts. Urie’s heart ached. He closed the door.

***

At least now he had an aching chest to match his heart, Urie thought has he returned to the chateau. Running was nice in Autumn. The breeze was soft against his damp skin but spending the night with the others probably would have been preferable. The house was shrouded by darkness, save the small selection of candles illuminating the kitchen.

He stood still in the candlelight, looking over the attempts at carvings made by his squad. A coffee cup bearing steam tendrils which spiraled into a ghost (Clearly Sasaki’s. It was average at best), A basic monster face with sharp teeth (Definitely Shirazu’s. How uninspired), A manga style carving (Yonebayashi’s for sure. She had talent but he wouldn’t tell her that) and the last one was… _him?_

Urie leaned against the counter, staring at it. Diamond shaped eyes and two tiny moles just underneath. Unmistakably a pumpkin version of himself. Who would make this?

“Hey” Mutsuki said softly from behind him, “Sorry for scaring you” He added frantically when Urie jumped at the sound of his voice. He was probably intimidated or something, Urie assumed. 

Urie turned. He was dressed in those tacky matching pajamas Sasaki had insisted they all wear. Urie had refused, but now, looking at Mutsuki, he wished that he had accepted. He wondered why Mutsuki was still awake. It was late and he needed rest.

“Since you’re not going to be in the Halloween spirit, we needed a Urie that is” He offered in way of explanation, gesturing to the pumpkin.

“Ah (Stop being kind to me)” Urie said blankly.

Mutsuki shrugged “Just because you don’t wanna participate doesn’t mean I-we don’t care about you”

Urie cleared his throat “You wanted me to join in (I noticed that slip up)?”

 **Get out of my head. Go away. Stop talking to me.** _Please._

“We always do”

Urie wished he could hate him.

“So, ehm, now that you’ve gotten home safe, I’ll go to bed now” Mutsuki said, shuffling off to his bedroom.

Urie followed him to the bedrooms, wanting a shower before exhaustion overtook him “You waited up for me?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were safe”

Urie should have bit back, retorting that Mutsuki would be of no help to him if he were in danger. Instead, he let his brain take the backseat for once “Those clothes…you look…nice (More than nice, more than I could say)”

Mutsuki smiled at him as he turned to handle to his bedroom “Thank you. Urie…next time we do something as a squad, will you join?”

“Okay (For you, I will)”

Maybe he would forgo the paints and simply rip his heart to shreds instead.


	4. Costumes- Ayahina

Hinami sipped at her coffee as she and Touka prepared the invitations for their upcoming Halloween party. Neither of them had had much opportunity in their lives for fun events, but with things taking a change for the ghouls, they finally had a chance to live like humans. Well, almost like humans. Surprisingly, the party had been Yomo’s idea, but unsurprisingly he had suggested it after a drunken night with Uta. Hinami’s lip quirked at the memory of him arriving home and draping his arms around Touka and Kaneki, with pleads for a good party.

“Ken roped me into doing matching costumes with Ichika. He said that she’d enjoy it, but she’s not even one yet. Honestly, I think it’s more for _his_ sake” Touka said with an eyeroll, though a fond smile graced her lips. She wrote down the name Nishki Nishio. 

“I think it will be cute!” Hinami gushed, imagining the squirming, smiley baby in a cute costume “Do you think Ayato would do a matching costume with me?”

“Not a chance”

Hinami sighed sadly. With all of the free time she’d had lately, browsing the internet had quickly become one of her hobbies. Despite Touka’s warnings that the romantic couple images that she saw online were mostly posed and overall fake, she couldn’t help but yearn to experience something like that herself. Matching costumes were a particular love of hers. She supposed Ayato was somewhat of a boyfriend, but not to the extent she could openly call him that.

They spent all their time together and he got visibly jealous of other people their age spending one-on-one time with her but still wouldn’t make a move or call her his girlfriend. Sometimes she wondered if she just wasn’t his type, Touka and Ayato were both so beautiful after all. She sometimes considered asking him but was afraid of being rejected and just embarrassing herself. Hinami wished she could be as bold as Touka.

“I do have one idea to get him to come around” Touka said conspiratorially “But, I can’t promise it’ll work”

Hinami lit up “Tell me”

“I’m sure you’ve noticed, but Ayato has the tendency to be a little hot headed”

She giggled “ _A little?_ ”

“Maybe a lot” Touka amended, laughing “I think you need to push his buttons a bit. Make him stop dancing around”

Hinami slid an invitation into an envelope, licking it shut “Does he ever talk about me?”

“All the time, but whenever I try to bring up the two of you dating, I get served with the typical ‘Ugh, Touka. You’re so embarrassing, I don’t want to talk about it’’ Touka complained, mimicking her brother’s voice.

“Then it’s up to me” Hinami murmured decidedly.

***

“Ayato, what do you think of matching Halloween costumes?” Hinami asked as she scrolled through the selection of new releases at the online bookstore. She added one to her basket.

He made a face from his place on the couch next to her, not turning his attention from the game he was playing “They’re for little kids”

“Aren’t you going to dress up for Touka and Kaneki’s party?”

“I guess. Since I have to”

“Have you decided on a costume?” Hinami prodded, hoping that he would keep talking or ask her the same thing.

“No, I’ll just wear whatever” He answered, sounding disinterested in the topic.

Well, if he wasn’t going to take a hint, she would have to walk him through it. She assumed a casual expression, speaking nonchalantly “I was thinking of asking Shuu to match with me”

Ayato paused the game. Hinami hid her triumphant smile. Hah, that did it “No” He said quickly “The height difference is too big, it would look like you aren’t even matching”

Hinami didn’t point out that Ayato wasn’t too much shorter than Shuu. She tapped her lips thoughtfully “I don’t know…He’s excellent with fashion”

He scoffed “If you let him dress you, he’ll put you in some ridiculous outfit. No, it’ll have to be me”

Checkmate. She hummed “Hmm, I guess so. If you think that’s for the best”

Ayato nodded “You have to dress as something cute, obviously”

“How come?” Hinami asked innocently as she pretended to type on her phone.

Ayato eyed her cautiously, caught off guard “Well, y’know…don’t want Touka teasing us if I pick a bad costume for you”

Hinami switched tabs to a website she’d found earlier and held her phone up to him “What do you think of this costume? It’s cute just like you said, huh?”

Ayato coughed uncomfortably at the sight of the sexy bunny costume on screen “Ah…how about something _different_?”

“What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s just unoriginal, thought you wanted something cool and fashionable” Truthfully, Ayato knew next to nothing about fashion, something that Hinami knew well. He dressed well these days, but that was only because she dragged him off to buy clothing in the different towns quite often.

Hinami was half glad that he rejected the bunny costume idea. While she was sure that it would look great on someone else, she wasn’t quite brave enough to wear it herself. However, his reaction to the costume was a little disappointing. Did he not think she could pull it off? Maybe he was right.

Ayato, noting her downtrodden expression held out his hand for the phone “Here, I’ll help you look”

Hinami handed him the phone, peering over his shoulder as he searched for costume ideas. She almost laughed at his chosen search.

**Not dumb costume ideas for men.**

Ayato clicked on a simple costume, an all-black outfit, complete with a leather jacket “What’s this supposed to be? It’s just normal clothes”

Hinami shook her head “That’s a Danny Zuko costume from the musical Grease”

His nose wrinkled in distaste “ _A musical?_ ”

“It’s very good!” She assured him “I watched it recently with Kaneki’s friend, Saiko”

“You like it, then?”

“I’d love to watch it live one day” Hinami mused dreamily. Maybe one day when the city was completely rebuilt there would be a possibility of it being performed.

“Okay, we’ll be Grease, then. We’ll just have to buy jackets. Send me a link when you find where to get them”

It wasn’t until several hours later that Hinami realized she had forgotten to inform him that Sandy’s costume was quite different to Danny’s.

***

The party had only just started, but Hinami was already elated. Expertly carved pumpkins, curtesy of Urie, were placed around the rented room, a faint glow emitting from each of them. Garlands of ghost shaped lights skimmed the ceiling. They had been a nightmare to decorate with. Maybe having her, Saiko and Touka on the decorating team, with not a tall person in sight, had not been the best idea.

The two women, along with Shuu who had arrived first, had expressed delight towards her costume. Touka had smirked, remarking that Ayato ‘Didn’t know what was coming for him’, while Saiko had sung through an entire duet of summer nights with her as they lit the candles. Shuu twirled her around, shouting remarks in French, a language which Hinami had no understanding of, but it sounded positive. Half an hour later, most of the guests had already arrived, mingling amongst themselves and sipping on blood wine and coffee, but there was still one guest who was missing from the scene.

“Hinami!” Naki roared, clapping her on the back. Blood dripped down his chin from his stick-on fangs. She wasn’t sure if it was fake “Good to see ya. Yer boyfriend’s here by the way. Sorry we’re so late, it took forever for us to fix his hair”

“Ayato’s here?” She asked, her stomach fluttering at Naki calling Ayato her boyfriend. Did he refer to her as that?

“Over there” Naki pointed towards a mostly empty corner of the large room “You know where Kaneki is?”

Hinami nodded, gesturing to where Kaneki was standing next to Touka, chatting. He had chosen Bert and Mary Poppins costumes for the two of them, and Hinami couldn’t help but marvel at how incredible they both looked. Cradled in Touka’s hands was the tiny Ichika, clad in a penguin costume. She made a mental note to take pictures later so that she could display them on her dresser.

Once Naki had left, Hinami took a deep breath and made her way over to Ayato, her heartbeat in tune with the upbeat music droning from the sound system. His back was to her, and he was wearing a T-Birds jacket. From what she could see, his hair was also poufed up, a far cry from its usual shaggy state.

Hinami tapped him on the shoulder “Ayato”

He turned, eyes widening as he took in her costume “Hina…”

She smiled shyly “Do you like it?”

He nodded, still at a loss for words.

“I forgot to tell you that the Grease matching costume I had in mind for me was actually Sandy” Hinami explained, tugging at the tight pants that didn’t budge. She almost wished for the security of her usual long skirts and dresses but…with the way that Ayato was looking at her she couldn’t bring herself to regret the costume choice.

Ayato’s expression was one of familiarity, though it was usually reserved for mealtimes. His gaze clung tighter to her body than the clothing. He swallowed “Do you…It’s loud in here, wanna go outside?”

Hinami had more refined hearing than him, a special skill of hers. The other conversations in the room were barely audible “Okay”

***

Ayato led her outside the room, looking for a moment as though he wanted to grab her hand, but then charging ahead of her, leaving Hinami to totter after him in her heels. He sat on a bench outside, gaze locked firmly to the leaf-covered ground. Hinami took a seat beside him, exhaling from the effort of walking in heels. The jury was still out for whether they were worth the pain.

Ayato muttered something under his breath, too quiet for even her to hear.

“Did you say something?”

“Here” Ayato said, digging into his pocket and thrusting a small box towards her, still not meeting her eyes “You’ve brought luck to my life, so I figured you needed some in yours. It’s a real one, I searched for ages”

Hinami took the box and opened it. Inside was a delicate silver-chained necklace with a tiny glass pendant containing a four-leaf clover. She had never been gifted something so beautiful in her life “ _Oh, Ayato_ …”

“It’s not a big deal” He said, though his pleased tone said otherwise.

She held it out to him, turning around “Put it on for me?”

Ayato’s fingers fumbled with the clasp. Goose bumps erupting on her neck where his fingertips grazed her skin “I’m glad you like it” He whispered as if he were sharing a secret.

Once his fingers found the clasp, Hinami turned back to face him. Surely… _no_ , she had to make sure first. She gathered up her courage “Ayato, what is your type in women?”

He wrinkled his brow “Eh, small?”

“And what else?”

“Nice?”

“And what else?”

His confused expression turned to slight annoyance but the look in his eyes was something Hinami had seen before from Touka “Likes to read boring books”

“And what-Hmmph!” Hinami exclaimed as Ayato surged forwards, pressing his mouth against hers. His lips softened as she placed her hands on his shoulders, fingers digging into the hard muscle. Ayato kept one hand on her waist, the other gently tracing the chain on her neck.

“Doesn’t realise I’m in love with her” Ayato murmured, his mouth forming a grin as he kissed her.


	5. Pumpkin Spice Hell- Seiaki

**_Buzz_ **

Seidou scrunched up his face at the sudden intrusion of light exuding from his phone. He rolled over groggily and squinted at the screen.

 **Akira Mado:** Are you awake?

Why was Mado texting him so late at night? He hoped she wasn’t going to bug him about some grammatical error in one of his reports again.

 **Seidou Takizawa:** I am now. Why are you texting me at 1am?

 **Akira Mado:** Can you stay over at my place tonight?

He paused. Receiving an equivalent to a ‘U, up?’ text from Akira Mado had not been something he had had anticipated ever happening. He wondered if she even comprehended the underlying message of her texts. Probably not, she was an ice queen who only cared about grades and promotions. It would surely be some form of retribution for being a know it all if he were to ignore her message or just tell her to go the hell to sleep. She’d deserve that for trying to one up his developing friendship with Amon.

 **Seidou Takizawa:** Send me the address.

Preventing emotions from clouding his judgements had never been a strong point.

***

The door opened a crack and Akira peered out “Ah, it’s just you”

Seidou huffed, his backpack slouching off his shoulder, slightly exhausted after having driven to her apartment so early in the morning “Do you normally have other visitors at 1am?”

She pushed the door open wider, beckoning him inside. Akira was wide-eyed from a lack of sleep and clad in cat pyjamas. Her hair was annoyingly in its typically perfect state. So, that was what she wore to bed. He ignored the stutter in his heart.

“I’m sorry for waking you up” Akira said to him as she led him to the living room.

The couch was set up with soft, plush pillows and what looked to be several blankets, a shield from the colder autumn temperature. Surprisingly, Akira seemed to be a big fan of the season, her otherwise devoid of décor house was smattered with small pumpkin spice candles. Though they weren’t alight, they filled the house with the scent. I’m in pumpkin spice hell, he thought bitterly. His sister would love the place, she was always going on about that disgusting scent.

He yawned, momentarily distracted from looking around her apartment. He wished he wasn’t so tired, spending time in her apartment was a once in a lifetime opportunity to…just gather dirt on her. That was all “Okay”

“Aren’t you going to ask for an explanation?” Akira asked expectantly, poised by the couch.

On her kitchen counter was a vase filled the brim with waxy candy corn. He wrinkled his nose. Did Akira really find that stuff _appealing?_ However, her terrible taste in sweets was far from the most horrifying thing in the home. There on the counter was quite possibly the ugliest cat he’d ever seen, dressed in what looked to be a homemade vampire cape. The creature made a low hissing sound at him as he walked past the bench.

Seidou collapsed onto the couch, his body sighing with satisfaction at the soft sheets “I don’t really give a damn, I’m exhausted”

A guilty expression settled upon her face. She frowned “Sorry. I’ll just let you sleep then”

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest as she walked away. He rested his head on the pillow, pulling the blankets around his body. Did she want to talk to him? After all, making him come over at this time wasn’t a normal thing for her. No, he shouldn’t feel guilty. She woke him up and he was now so so…so….

***

Seidou’s mood turned to one of relaxation as he stepped through the door and noted his wife putting the finishing decorative touches on a seasonal cake, their newborn baby sleeping soundly in the portable crib beside her. The scent of pumpkin spice candles drifted through the home. It was something that used to bother him, but now he only associated it with his wife. She looked up, gaze filled with nothing but adoration, and dusted off her apron.

“Congratulations on your big promotion!” She called to him, smiling as she walked over “I always knew you were _just as smart as me_ , Takizawa”

“Takizawa, are you still awake?”

“Mhmm” He responded, blinking away the sleep.

He probably would have been pissed off at being awoken again, had Akira not been leaning over him. Her blonde hair cascaded around her face like a golden waterfall “Can you sleep in my room?”

Seidou blinked a few more times to check he wasn’t still dreaming. Nope, definitely awake “Uhm, sure”

Walking closely behind her, he was now aware of that fact that he was taller than her. It was something he hadn’t noticed before because she wore heels all day. He filed away the thought for future daydreams.

Seidou’s heart hammered as she gestured for him to slip into the other side of the bed. He’d never shared a bed with a woman before, and here he was going to sleep beside Akira Mado, first in their class. He burrowed into the bedsheets, facing away from her so that she couldn’t sense his racing thoughts from his facial expression. Would she snore? Cuddle up to him in her sleep? He wasn’t so sure that could be used as a form of come uppance. It all still seemed like some elaborate test to him.

“Why’d you ask me over anyway?” Seidou blurted out.

“I was watching horror films and got so scared I couldn’t sleep” Akira spoke into the darkness, her voice partially muffled by her pillow. His internal panic had seemingly gone unnoticed by her.

“If you get scared, why don’t you just watch them with someone?”

“I used to watch them with my father but can’t do that anymore, for obvious reasons”

“Oh” _Shit._

“I did ask Amon and Houji but they didn’t answer their phones. They’re most likely already asleep”

“Nice to know I’m your last choice” He muttered bitterly. Deep down, he knew it was unfair to judge her on that. Their relationship had always been one of significant conflict, mostly from his side.

“I didn’t think you would agree to come over. You don’t seem to particularly like me”

“I don’t hate you” That much was true. Seidou could at least admit that to himself. The whole truth…was for some other time.

Akira made several small noises, as if she were going to speak before pausing and finally asking “Takizawa, would you be willing to spend more time together? We could work on developing a less conflicting professional relationship”

“Like an activity?” Seidou’s sleep deprived state hoped that she wasn’t suggesting grammar lessons after how severely she tore apart his last report.

“Mmm, maybe something seasonal”

He brushed off the idea of asking her to go to something like a haunted house or maze. No, that would be too romantic. She was just an irritating colleague. A beautiful irritating colleague. A beautiful irritating intelligent colleague who may just be the woman of his dreams.

“Maybe apple picking?” Seidou suggested, the cake from his dreams still fresh in his mind. “We could bring Amon” He added. For some reason the man seemed hellbent on growing closer to Akira, something Seidou was admittedly jealous of.

“We won’t need a ladder, then”

He snorted. Poor Amon. The guy was huge and everyone he met made note of it.

“Thank you for staying over. It means a lot to me” She said so softly that Seidou strained to hear her.

“It’s alright” He whispered back. Her bed was somehow pumpkin scented too.

As Seidou finally drifted off to a peaceful and uninterrupted sleep, he wondered if that was what she would taste like.

***

When he woke up the next morning, he pinched himself a few times to triple check the previous night hadn’t been some kind of fever dream. No, it was still real. He was still sharing a bed with Akira Mado. Was she asleep? He wondered if she was the type to drool. Probably not. She was too perfect all the time to ever do that. Seidou wiped at his own mouth, wincing.

He probably looked pretty terrible and was embarrassed about her seeing him so unprofessional, but the idea of seeing her in the morning won out. He rolled over.

However, instead of being met with the view of Akira Mado in rumpled cat pyjamas and messy hair, the hideous cat from last night blocked his view, staring smugly at him.

Seidou stared at it disdainfully “That is an ugly cat”

“Don’t listen to him, Maris Stella” Akira cooed, sitting up and kissing the monstrous creature on the nose.

His face felt warm. He didn’t expect her to be awake.

Akira gave him a small smile “I’ll make us some breakfast”

“Oh, okay. Sure”

He glared at the candle on the nightstand. He would blame the pumpkin spice.


	6. Secrets- Arieto

Eto adjusted the tie of her coat, pulling it tighter so that her outfit underneath remained hidden from view. The CCG was uncharacteristically seasonally decorated. Fake autumnal foliage dangled from the ceiling, making the typically clinical and blank hallways appear more inviting. It almost felt almost homey, she thought, save for the purpose of the organization. Eto smirked. If only they knew.

She spied Arima up ahead the hallway and made her way towards him.

“You aren’t allowed in here unless you have a pass” A man said, holding his arm in front of her passageway.

Annoyance briefly rose up in her and she pushed aside the urge to snap his arm like a twig. She ducked under his arm and skipped over to Arima who finally looked up from the paperwork he was holding. She entwined their arms, looking smugly at the man with the bowlcut “I have an appointment”

The man looked from her to Arima. He seemed confused that the stoic Arima was allowing a stranger to be so physical with him “A business related one, I presume?”

“An interview” Arima said stiffly. He was always so guarded around his colleagues. Eto wondered if it was nerves or shame “She’s an author”

“I see” He responded “I’ll let you get to it, then”

Eto was glad to see him go. He seemed to be a bother.

Arima led her a few doors down, tugging her inside what looked to be a conference room “You need to be more careful around my squad members” He warned, locking the door.

“He’s in your squad and you don’t trust him? My, my Arima” She purred “Perhaps you should train your underlings better”

He turned to her, exasperated “If you arouse too much suspicion-”

“-They will drag me away and throw me in a cell. Boo hoo” She had breached Cochlea’s walls before. What was once more? “It’s my public persona, Arima. Any humans who are familiar with my work won’t suspect anything out of the ordinary. Might I suggest purchasing a book for bowlcut for Christmas?”

Arima didn’t respond, he appeared to still be upset with her recklessness. Eto did note, however, the small smirk upon her nicknaming of his colleague. He wasn’t done with her yet, nor she with him.

“I’m a fan of the decorative state of the CCG. How unlike you to be festive, Arima” She teased, running her fingertips down the front of her coat “I dressed up for the season”

He eyed her coat, then quickly looked away in attempt to appear uninterested. Eto hadn’t missed the dark flicker in his eyes. Arima always loved to play games with her. So often, that sometimes she wasn’t entirely sure of his intentions. Was his character deeper than the sacrificial martyrdom?

“A woman I work with, Akira Mado, may have convinced me. She said I was acting like an old man and needed to liven up”

She frowned. Not a result of her influence, after all “I’ve heard of her before. One of my ghouls has an interest in her”

Artificial one-eyed ghouls were so fragile in the beginning. All it took was a little pain and delirious mutterings about their innermost thoughts were uttered between shaky, laboured breaths. Takizawa’s inferiority complex was an interesting characteristic that Eto hadn’t anticipated. It had provided more than adequate ammunition during his torture. Love could be weaponised. Takizawa was learning much like she had many years ago.

“I think we all keep ourselves guarded in some way”

It seemed that dear Arima still had motivations untapped and secrets hidden away, far from the authors discernment. He walked over to where she was sitting on the desk, moving to kiss her until a soft buzz rang out. He picked up the phone from the top of her bag, a displeased expression on his face as he read the message “Who is Shunji Shiono?”

Eto froze for a moment. No, she had almost all her cards on the table. It was unlikely that Arima would alert the CCG if he knew he wasn’t the only person to know her secret, especially considering all the plans they had made together. Arima seemed almost angry about her text. Strange. It wasn’t violent anger. No, it was more like the calm before the storm.

She noticed his tense jaw and smirked. So, jealousy was the downfall of the CCG’s reaper “A good friend” She answered nonchalantly.

Rummaging through her bag, Arima fished out a pair of handcuffs “Were you intending to use these on me?”

“Are you going to handcuff me, Arima?” Eto taunted as she leaned back on the desk, her lips turning up playfully. Truthfully, she had planned to handcuff him to his office desk until he begged for release, but encountering an angered Arima was an opportunity too rare to pass up “Take me exactly as you want me?”

“You being in the CCG is dangerous” Arima said in way of answer. His hands resting on either side of her so that he loomed over her.

She licked her lips “You wouldn’t want to reward that behaviour with positive reinforcement”

His hand wound in her hair, grasping roughly at the strands as he kissed her “Don’t do it again”

“Or what?”

She heard the click of the cuffs closing.

“Beg”

She blinked. That was unexpected. Their times together were usually led by her “W-What?”

“Bad behaviour shouldn’t be freely rewarded with positive reinforcement. Now, beg”

Eto gritted her teeth, staring up at him. Submission was not in her nature “Please”

“Please, what?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Please sir”

Arima’s fingers traced her jaw, tilting it upwards “Good girl. I have an appointment in fifteen minutes, so I’ll have to be quick”

“You don’t usually have any trouble with that” She jeered, hoping to enrage him more.

Arima’s nails dug into her jaw “You’re a wanted ghoul. Don’t forget that”

“I was hoping you’d remind me”

He tugged roughly at her coat, pulling it open to reveal her costume. Eto smiled, recognising the look in his eyes. He was pleased.

“A sexy criminal costume is very on the nose” Arima mused, taking the opportunity to stare at her barely clothed body.

“I thought it suited the handcuffs” She whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.

Arima’s mouth was rough against hers, teeth nipping not so gently at her bottom lip. It seemed she had succeeded in getting him worked up. He hiked up her dress until it sat around her waist and forced her legs apart, settling himself between them. Eto hooked her legs around his body, softly moaning as she rubbed herself against him.

Arima groped at her chest, making an irritated noise as he struggled to reach under her garments “Next time don’t wear a bra”

Eto strained against the restraints as Arima successfully undid her bra, pushing her costume further up so that her breasts were exposed. He leant down, tongue swirling against her peaked nipples. Arima’s greying hair fell across his face. She wanted to rake her hands through it. Handcuffs weren’t as fun when you were the prey.

He planted open mouthed kisses across her chest, leading up to the column of her neck. His teeth scraped across her skin, marking her, and she whined in response. Eto had been hoping for angry, rough sex, but so far all she had received was retribution for her earlier behaviour “Fuck me, Arima”

“What do we say when we want things?”

She glared, willing away the cuffs. Next time, he would regret making her beg. Perhaps he would even be the one to do so “Please”

Arima teased his fingers along her slit, pushing her dampened underwear to the side. Her breath hitched at the sudden intrusion.

“You don’t sound like you want it badly enough”

Eto’s mouth slackened as he rubbed against her clit while coaxing at her g-spot “Please, Arima”

He pressed a kiss to her forehead, using his free hand to loosen his tie. He motioned for her to open her mouth and rolled it up, stuffing it inside to silence her “Careful, the quinx have good hearing”

Arima unbuttoned his pants, pushing her legs further apart. Eto was glad that her training sessions lent to flexibility. Her legs trembled as he pushed in.

“You wanted to make me angry, right?” Arima asked, seeking her permission.

Eto nodded, face flushed. This felt wrong. It was too intimate, too kind. She had intended to anger him to the point of being past coherent thinking and yet here he was ensuring that she would be okay.

“If that’s what you wanted” He said, giving another kiss to her forehead. Arima’s hips slammed against hers, all traces of previous softness gone, the scent of sex filling the conference room. It would be a reminder of their activities.

Arima gripped her hips as he thrusted harshly, without care as to whether his actions would hurt her, just as she wanted. Eto let out a shaky breath, tears trickling from the corner of her eyes. This would be enough to satiate her need for at least a week. She wouldn’t need to beg for scraps like a needy, pitiful lovesick girl again.

As if noticing her slight pain, Arima slowed his pace, now drawing all the way out before slamming back in. Eto hated how her heart fluttered at such care. There was no place for love in the life of a ghoul. She wound her legs around him tighter, forcing Arima back to his previous pace.

His breaths were ragged against her hair. He was close. Eto strained against the cuffs, the clinking chains alerting him to bring her to orgasm too. Her eyes rolled back as his thumb circled her clit, bringing forth a wash of white-hot warmth. Arima grunted as he quickly came after her, thrusting slowing to a stop.

He brushed over the bruise on her neck “How long will that last on you?”

“Long enough for me to shock that colleague of yours” She responded with a wink after Arima removed his tie from her mouth, straightening out the wrinkles. The handcuffs clicked again as Eto was set free and she slumped against Arima, panting with exertion.

His brow wrinkled at the sight of her smudged makeup and wiped the tears away, opening his mouth to say something.

Eto pulled back, eyes on the stupid fake pumpkin settled in the corner of the room. Ornaments provided nothing but false security of livelihood for the soon to be dead “Shunji Shiono is my publisher, by the way”

“Eto-”

She pulled her coat closed again, winding the tie around her waist and hopping off the table. She glanced back at him when she reached the doorframe “Thanks for the interview”


	7. Masked- Touken

Due to interference from Itori and Uta, Haise comes across Touka at a Halloween party. 

Spending Halloween in a bar had been far from Touka’s ideal way to spend the day, but she had eventually relented after Itori had all but begged her. Weirdly, the party wasn’t being hosted at Itori’s own bar, and instead she had rented one from someone else for the night. Uta had assisted with the party planning, issuing the guests each with a new mask specifically for the party and Touka was no exception. Her mask was a dark green with delicate white petals detailed around the edges.

It was something completely different to her, though she figured that was the point. The mask did remind her a little of Hinami, however. Life was simpler without the presence of the attentive and sweet young girl. There was no one to dote on anymore. Against her instinct, Touka hoped that Aogiri wasn’t being too rough on her. On days where she felt like being especially stupid, she wished that Ayato would be the one to help her. She sighed. The absence of others in your life didn’t stop you from thinking of them. Yoriko, Hinami, Ayato…Kaneki. How were they all in this moment?

Touka had managed to brush off Itori’s urgings to mingle with other young single people and had instead opted to spend the night on the outer edges of the room. She didn’t see the fuss in parties. They just seemed like an opportunity to get drunk or hook up with others, neither of which she was particularly interested in. She glanced towards Yomo who was currently yapping away to Uta about something, arm slung around his shoulders. Touka smiled. At least they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Touka looked to Nishki who was seated at the bar, wine in hand and all but glued to his phone. She wasn’t the only one who missed others. If only they had the sort of relationship where they could talk about these things but the thought of Nishki ever wanting to wax poetry about his love life made her snort. Itori cackled loudly on the other side of the room. She seemed so carefree. Had Itori ever felt the same way she and Nishki were feeling?

A guest to the right of her drunkenly mumbled something about wanting more alcohol so Touka took the opportunity to slip into the back room to get some more. Truthfully, she just wanted a moment to herself, away from the crowd. The shelves were covered in cobwebs-the real kind- and she wondered why Itori had chosen to host the party at a bar other than her own. After all, Itori’s bar had a great reputation and even she had to admit the woman sure knew how to decorate.

“Touka?”

She froze in her place, hands resting against the blood wine bottle. She was just metres away from a CCG agent, and not just any CCG agent, the worst one she could have come across “…Haise Sasaki?”

“I mean, sorry. I should be calling you the manager. You hardly know me” He stumbled with his words, sounding bashful.

Touka turned to him, setting the blood wine back on the shelf and stepping in front of it “How did you know about this party? Did you follow me?” Her tone sounded harsh and accusatory to her own ears. It was unfair to him, but Touka knew this was necessary. She couldn’t let him in.

Haise clutched a familiar looking bunny mask in his hands and Touka’s heart skipped a beat. No, it wasn’t hers. Not exactly, there were slight differences in the bottom of it, but it was enough to worry her “I met a tattoo artist who told me I should come”

Uta, that bastard. Touka hoped that Yomo’s drunken rambling would get to him by the end of the night. That explained the mask at least.

Touka toyed awkwardly with her dress, face warming as Haise’s gaze swept over her legs. For a moment she could almost pretend he was still just Kaneki. Almost “How are your kids?”

His face brightened at the mention of his ‘kids’. She was glad he had some friends at the CCG. They even seemed sweet when she had met them, especially the blue-haired girl “They’re doing better! Working a lot harder lately so I’ve been thinking about buying them nice gifts for Christmas”

“That’s nice of you” She mused, wondering what sort of a card writer he was. Probably the type to fill out the entire two sides of the card.

“Manager” Haise said in a serious tone, dropping the cheerful demeanour and pushing the door closed with his heel “I needed to ask you something. It’s the reason I came”

Touka’s heart pounded away. He didn’t have a suitcase on him, nor did his outfit appear to have pockets large enough to conceal a weapon. There were many ghouls just outside the door. Would they care to protect her?

Haise walked closer to her, his expression was solemn, but he couldn’t hide the spark of hope behind his eyes “Did you know me?”

Touka backed into the shelf until her back stood straight against it, the cold metal digging into her skin “I can’t answer that”

“Please”

She closed her eyes, hoping he would just go away. Shit. She couldn’t deal with this. Seeing him at the coffee shop was hard enough

“Something about you just seems so familiar” He continued “Were we close?”

Touka thought about that day that he confessed he would be sad if she died. That gentle, kind spirit was a rarity among ghouls, usually something reserved for humans with their lucky easy lives. Kaneki had been disgusted by them initially and he had grown to not only care about her, but to care so deeply that he would be saddened by her death. Her inconsequential death. Ghouls died all the time and yet he had considered her special. They were friends once upon a time…and maybe could have been more one day if everything hadn’t changed.

She opened her eyes, staring straight at him “No, I think you just have me mixed up with someone else”

Haise frowned at her “You’re lying to me” He glimpsed at his mask, then back to her “You like rabbits, I remember that. And I remember….you were studying for something. Did it go well?”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about-”

He let out a sigh of exasperation “I already know you’re a ghoul”

Touka stopped, breathing in and out softly to calm herself “Okay”

“I’m not going to tell the CCG”

Straying already? How much did he remember?

“I think I lo-I think you were important to me” Haise said firmly “I recognised the taste of your coffee”

“Ka-Haise” Touka cursed her slip up. She couldn’t encourage him. His new life would make him happier than being a ghoul ever could.

“At first I thought I was just being sensitive but then I realised that I’ve tasted that exact coffee before” He leaned closer “I remembered you making it for me”

“Oh” This could be dangerous. One wrong move and he could betray all of her secrets to the CCG. Touka couldn’t let her actions be the reason the people she cared about died. Losing one loved one to a better life would have to be the compromise.

He blushed “I also spent a lot of time wondering if your lips would taste of that coffee”

Touka bit her lip, ignoring her heart hammering away at her ribcage “I…can’t”

“Because you don’t want to or because you’re worried?”

She avoided his gaze. Kaneki had always been perceptive of people.

“Tonight…tonight I’m not Haise Sasaki” He placed the mask on his face “I’m just a stranger at a party in a rabbit mask”

The mask conveniently had no mouth. Uta had planned this, or at least had some idea that Haise might try to kiss her. Yomo had probably spilled about him crying in the café while drunk. No one could be trusted.

He already knew that she was a ghoul and they had known each other. Whatever the CCG had done to his memory was coming undone. She wouldn’t tell him new information or confirm anything, but she was defenceless against his own memory.

Against her better judgement, Touka nodded.

“I don’t remember if I’ve done this before”

Touka leaned up on her tip toes, hands clutching at his shoulders. He had grown so much taller in his time away from her. Haise Sasaki also seemed to curl his hair, something Kaneki had never done. It wasn’t a bad look on him.

Haise’s lips met hers, soft and hesitant for only a moment before becoming hungrier, desperate. His tongue pushed between her shaking, parted lips, causing her to cling against him for support. Touka ran her hands through his hair, gripping at the strands. No fight could ever compare to how alive he made her feel.

He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers as he traced her lips with his fingertips “ _Touka, Touka, Touka_ ” He repeated, as if committing it to memory.

He looked like a ridiculous sight with his mussed hair, kiss bruised lips and that stupid imitation of her bunny mask, but Touka couldn’t imagine ever forgetting it. Her first kiss. In a random bar with a human turned ghoul turned CCG investigator. Maybe one day Ayato would laugh at her.

“You won’t answer my questions, will you?”

She shook her head.

Haise smiled sadly, lowering his hand and stepping back to give her space “I knew you would say that”

“Sorry” Touka replied, rubbing at where the shelf had irritated her back.

“I want answers and I will get them eventually, but I won’t bother you about it anymore. However, I want you to know that I’m going to come for you one day. Not Haise, me. I just need to figure out who I am first”

Touka stayed silent. Her body urged her to kiss him again but that couldn’t be an option for her. Once was bad enough.

Haise reached into the small pocket of his pants and pressed a tiny charm into her hand “Give this to the little girl. I don’t remember her name yet, but I will”

Touka’s hand trembled as she took the gift “Thanks”

Haise gave her a small, but genuine smile “Thank you, Touka”

The plastic charm dug into her clenched palm as she watched him leave.

Hoping never did anyone good.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure you're all sick of reading the same damn end message on the end of all of my fics, because I know I sure am. HOWEVER, my tumblr is thegrumpiestkuki and I tend to post drabbles a week-a few days before I put them on ao3. I also have my inbox open for requests for drabbles and hcs :)


End file.
